


Necking

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Blood Drinking, Crushes, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Raijin Days, Secret Crush, Slash, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Prompt by Enokida: Raijin-era vampire Shizuo is mistaken by Izaya to be 'necking' with Shinra. Desperate to prove Izaya wrong, Shizuo shares the experience with Izaya, with interesting consequences...





	Necking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enokida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enokida/gifts).



> Thanks for the prompt Enokida, hope I understood it right!
> 
> -
> 
> Full prompt: Raijin era vampire! Shizuo. Izaya accidentally sees Shizuo bite Shinra’s neck, and mistakes them as friends with benefits. Later he confronts Shizuo, and said that he never guessed that they had that kind of relationship. Shizuo realized that he doesn't want to have this misunderstanding, reluctantly told Izaya that he is a vampire, he sucked blood from human and while doing that he gives them nice dream or pleasant memories, depending on the individual. In Shinra's case it was 'nice dream' with Celty. And then Izaya offers to Shizuo he should do it to him, Izaya confident that he won't get a nice dream, and that the whole thing will just make Shizuo feel more awkward.
> 
> Later they develop a strange kind of relationship, and sometimes hanging out together. But something changes, Izaya starting to have some kind of dreams, where in his dreams Shizuo confessed to him and they're making out. This is make izaya scared for losing their current relationship and he desperately hiding it from him.

Izaya has had enough. He’s bunking off. It was a shame: religious education is fascinating, but his teacher made it so  _ boring _ . He could learn more on his own with a book somewhere. So, he takes off to do just that.

He’s turned down an empty hallway some ten minutes after class has started, when he hears a little groan. He pauses, only vaguely interested. It’s a very obvious kind of groan. Gossip bores him, but he has been toying with the idea of becoming an informant since meeting Kine, and is trying to train himself to absorb all of what is going on around him as a result. Even if it was just petty gossip, gossip could hurt people. He inches towards the noise.

Shinra. Shinra and Shizuo. Izaya stares. Shizuo has his face in Shinra’s neck: they are clearly making out. Izaya finds himself backing off of his own accord, an awful clammy feeling in his chest. Was he...jealous? No, of course not. He could get anyone he wanted. But that was just it. He couldn’t find anyone who even remotely excited him. And Shinra - why hadn’t he told him? They were friends, weren’t they? All right, Izaya and Shizuo don’t exactly get on, but still…

He is out of school by now, walking fast enough to almost be a jog.

Something hits him then.

_ You’re thinking about this all wrong. _

This will kill Shizuo. He can mock Shizuo about it forever. Shizuo is sensitive underneath all his bluster, protects his privacy fiercely - which may be why Shinra had kept quiet - and Izaya can take him apart with this information. Shinra won’t like it, but whatever, that’s what he gets for keeping secrets.

By the time Izaya gets to Yoyogi Park, he is smiling. He sits against a tree in the afternoon sunlight, and takes out his book, happy to kill time until the opportunity is ripe.

-

It takes longer than he expects. He wants to get Shizuo alone, which is harder in practice than in theory, because they tend to fight in crowds, and chase until separation. Stopping to taunt mid-chase is a very fine balance, as he has to stay just out of reach, but also allow Shizuo to get close enough to understand him.

“I know you’re dating Shinra.”

He is walking backwards from Shizuo, a little out of breath, but Shizuo understands him just fine.

“What?!” 

Shizuo looks confused. And it’s pretty convincing, Izaya has to admit. Perhaps Shizuo is more cunning than Izaya ever gave him credit for.

“Well, fooling around anyway. And don’t deny it,” Izaya adds. “I saw you making out. I saw everything. I have to say Shizu-chan, I'm partially impressed. I didn't think you were capable of taking me by surprise."

Shizuo reddens, but he actually deflates a little, as if he is relieved.

“Ah, Izaya, you’ve got it wrong,” he says. A fine blush appears on his cheeks, something that delights Izaya more than it should. “You, um, you didn’t see everything.”

“I’m sure,” Izaya says, smirking. “I didn’t stick around for the x-rated part.”

“No,” Shizuo snaps. “I am not fooling around with Shinra, you’ve got it all wrong.”

Izaya shakes his head sadly.

“Shizu-chan is clearly a liar as well as a dangerous beast.”

Shizuo flinches a little at the last word, but he looks Izaya steady in the eyes and says,

“I’m not a liar.”

“Prove it.”

Izaya expects this to floor him, but he comes closer to Izaya with a serious look in his eyes.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

Izaya blinks a bit. It dawns on him that he has stumbled on something a bit more than a high school gossip. Shizuo’s close enough for him to start running again, but he’s too intrigued. 

“No one knows except Shinra and my brother, and a few others.”

“OK…”

Shizuo swallows. It looks painful, whatever he is going to say.

“Well, you already sort of know half of it. I’m not human,” he says awkwardly. Izaya doesn’t react. “I...don’t freak out, but I need blood now and then to survive. Not much, not enough to hurt anybody. So Shinra lets me take some of his blood. Kasuka, too. To thank them, and to sort of make it nicer, I guess, I can sort of...it’s hard to explain, but I can sort of make them relax and dream about whatever they want. So Shinra dreams about Celty. He actually kind of sort of likes it, because it relaxes him, and sometimes it sort of gives him ideas for how to woo her, so...so yeah.”

He is completely red by this time. 

Izaya has stared at him, unblinking, the entire time. A dozen wisecracks run through his mind, but he sees there is no point: Shizuo is serious. Izaya stares at him for another moment before saying,

“Get out.”

Shizuo scowls.

“I’m serious. It’s not fun. And you can’t tell anyone, Izaya. Not that anyone would believe you, but still.”

“I don’t believe you, Shizu-chan,” Izaya says, just to wind him up. “I don’t know why you’ve gone for such an elaborate tale, but there’s no way any of that is true. Most likely scenario is that you’re making excuses for your inhuman urges.”

Shizuo has a familiar look in his eyes now. He looks mad.

“It is true,” he says. “All of it. I can prove it.”

Izaya understands what he means at once. 

“Fine. Do it.”

If it is true, he's pretty confident this 'dreaming' lark won't happen to him. Shizuo is far too clumsy and awkward for such a feat, and the attempt would make him feel even worse. Izaya smiles a little at the thought.

Shizuo stares at him.

“Do you mean...you’ll let me…?”

“Yup.” 

His heart is throbbing. Perhaps this isn’t a good idea. Perhaps Shizuo will lose his mind and bite through his jugular instead. But no, he doesn’t think so. He thinks Shizuo will be awkward, and Izaya wants to make him feel more like a monster than ever. He wants to rub Shizuo’s nose in his own nature for the rest of his life.

Shizuo is already fidgeting.

“Are you sure? I don’t- “

“Get on with it, Shizu-chan,” he says, and the casual, almost bored way he says it seems to hit the mark.

_ “Fine.” _

Shizuo lunges for Izaya.

It doesn’t hurt. It’s like falling instantly to sleep, or instantly into a lucid dream. In the dream, someone is kissing him. He doesn’t know who it is - his eyes are closed - but he somehow knows it’s another boy, and they are strong and taller than him and they are a good kisser. Arms encircle him, keeping him safe, and he knows that this is someone who loves him, not someone who’s just fooling around with him.

He doesn’t know how long it goes on for, but no-one is kissing him when he opens his eyes, and it is Shizuo’s arms he’s in, Shizuo’s face he’s staring up at.

Shizuo has had the foresight to wipe his mouth, to lick Izaya’s wound clean, which barely hurts, and he looks awkward now, not knowing what to do with the dopey look in  Izaya’s eyes.

“Um...are you OK?”

_ I wanted this, I wanted him to feel awkward _ , Izaya remembers dully. It seems unimportant now.

“Why don’t you let me home,” Shizuo says tentatively. He steps back, but he doesn’t completely let go of Izaya. “It’s always weird the first time.”

-

Izaya doesn’t remember getting home. He must have gone straight to bed, because next thing he remembers his sisters are jumping on the bed and giggling about him sleeping in the day.

He kicks them out, and goes back to sleep, and this time he dreams. It is the same dream, only this time it is clearly Shizuo who is kissing him, but whatever, he thinks, it’s only a dream.

-

Next day, at lunch, he sees Shizuo sitting down with Shinra, and casually takes over his own lunch and plonks down at the table. Shizuo looks startled. Shinra is delighted. He talks enough for both of his friends, eager to finally stop compromising between them. Izaya keeps quiet. He hasn’t said anything to Shinra about Shizuo, and he doesn’t plan to. He has decided to slightly revise his ambition to torment Shizuo forever.

The trouble was, Izaya had liked it. It was the most interesting thing to happen to him in forever. It was like a drug without side effects, it was a private experience, it was a way of getting close to someone with minimal effort. Izaya sits with them the entire lunchbreak and doesn’t goad Shizuo once. Shizuo doesn’t snap at him, either. Once he’s realised Izaya isn’t to faint or announce everything to the canteen hall, the wary glances he throws Izaya’s way turn curious, shy, almost.

He even hangs out with them after school at the park. It’s a nice time of year, the cherry blossoms in full bloom, ducklings and cygnets following their mothers around in the water. Izaya and Shizuo have avoided confrontation, and, although he looks happier than a dog gate crashing a picnic, even Shinra hasn’t said anything stupid to put his foot in it. Izaya dearly hopes he doesn’t suggest a group hug. 

By late afternoon, Shinra smiles and says,

“Well, I have to go for my eye test now. Don’t kill each other!”

He takes off running.

They watch him leave. Then they look at each other, look away. Izaya becomes very interested in his shoes. He almost backtracks on his plan there and then.  _ Shizuo _ is the one who is meant to be in agony, tormented and awkward. It was not meant to be a two way thing, Izaya is above such things.

And then Shizuo says,

“I can’t believe you thought I was boning him.”

Laughter spills out Izaya's lips. It’s easier after that. 

-

They get on, sort of. It’s easier when Shinra is around. Even so, Izaya sort of likes it, even if he has to fight through these new attacks of awkwardness. Shizuo is different from everyone else, and different is important to him.

But the dreams won’t go anyway. If anything, they increase in their intensity. While he has this unspoken truce with Shizuo, likes being around him, he can’t bring himself to ruin it. He keeps his thoughts safely locked in his head for him to enjoy when he has privacy, although he’s desperate to ask  _ is this normal???  _ And he can’t because he’s sure it isn’t, he’s sure the dreams were meant to be a one time thing. What the hell had he done to himself?

If Shizuo senses anything is up, he hides it very well.

He arrives early at the park one Saturday afternoon, before Shinra, and Izaya can see at once that something is on his mind.

“Izaya. You know, um…” He doesn’t have to say what he means. The blush gives him away. “Would you maybe want to do it again?”

“No!”

It comes out with more force than he’d intended, but the thought alone makes him panic. When they had talked about it, briefly, Shizuo had been adamant that he had no other ‘abilities’ - that he couldn’t read minds, namely, or smell desire - but Izaya is taking no chances on this.

Shizuo blinks at him now, the hurt registering on his face.

“Oh...OK. Did I hurt you last time?”

“No, no, it was fine, I just...I’ve been having a lot of weird dreams lately. I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Oh?” Shizuo is frowning. “That’s weird. I’m sorry if I had anything to do with it. Can I help? I mean, did you like the dreams you have with me?”

“I can’t talk about it,” he growls.

Thankfully Shinra is now bobbing down the hill to greet them, and the subject is dropped.

-

Izaya hopes that will be the end of it. Externally, at least. In his head, the dreams are apparently far from over. 

He tells himself that Shizuo must have done something to him, deliberately or not, that this is just a chemical reaction. He ignores the fact that he wants to be close to Shizuo, dreaming or awake, with or without kissing. 

Shizuo however doesn’t let it go.

He corners Izaya in the hallway, just as he’s about to bunk off.

“Can I talk to you?” Shizuo goes ahead without waiting for an answer. “Look, I’m really worried about you. I hate the thought of you having bad dreams because of me, that’s not how it’s supposed to be. I mean, if I can’t do something good for you or Shinra or whoever to say thanks then, then I’m literally just a parasite.”

Izaya goes to make a joke and stops himself. Shizuo looks like he’s about to cry.

“I know we never really got on,” Shizuo continues. “But this is important to me. I feel like...I need to try and do something, even if it’s just once. So can we? Can we try again?”

Izaya almost wants to laugh. His words are like lines from a bad romance movie, and it makes the pain both better and worse.

“I...didn’t say the dreams were bad, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo frowns.

“Oh. But, they’re weird, you said. You’re not happy?”

Izaya nods slowly.

“Let me try,” Shizuo says. “Please. I just have a feeling that it will help.”

Izaya hesitates. Shizuo ramping up the intensity of his dreams will have  _ very _ obvious consequences, but at the same time, Izaya is curious to just how much better they could get, because they are currently as lifelike as memories.

He nods.

Shizuo wastes no time, as if he’s scared Izaya will change his mind.

_ Oh _ . It’s so good, it’s so real it’s almost painful. He can feel and smell Shizuo, the real Shizuo, and what he’s actually doing to him and it makes it so much worse. Shizuo releases him, and Izaya drags him up by the collar and kisses him. He tastes his own blood in his mouth, and this somehow makes it better, makes it more real.

Shizuo makes a muffled noise of surprise in his mouth, but he doesn’t push him off.

“Izaya…” he is trembling. He has Izaya in his arms, just like in Izaya’s head. “Are you OK? Maybe you’re not thinking straight- “

“Shut up, Shizu-chan,” he breathes. He had been waiting for this long enough. 

Shizuo holds back anyway, looking at him curiously. Whatever he sees seems to satisfy him that Izaya is not suffering from some bizarre after-effect. 

“You’ve got blood on you,” he says, a little shyly, and wipes Izaya’s jaw with his thumb. “Are you sure you’re OK?”

He nods. 

“Is this, is this what you’ve been dreaming about?”

Izaya narrows his eyes. “You kissed back, so you can’t complain.” 

“Oh, I’m not complaining,” Shizuo says quickly.

Izaya smirks. Shizuo tries to kiss him again, but Izaya pulls back and narrows his eyes.

“I don’t want you biting anyone else. I mean it.”

Shizuo gives him a hug that almost sweeps him off the ground. It is as if Izaya has proposed. Perhaps he has, in vampire terms, or whatever Shizuo is.

“Thank you,” Shizuo mumbles into his hair. 

Izaya smiles with satisfaction, and fingers the marks on his neck. He goes home with Shizuo, and he doesn’t dream.


End file.
